Save Naru!
by Zara Zahra
Summary: Kyuubi, rubah istimewa peliharaan Naruto kini sedang berusaha agar Naruto tidak diambil oleh 5 orang brengsek -menurut Kyuubi-. Yang pasti akan banyak halangan yang akan dihadapinya. Ditambah lagi ada satu lagi yang juga ingin mengambil Naruto-lagi- darinya. Apakah ia akan berhasil melindungi Naruto?(AU, Shonen-ai/Yaoi, SasuNaru, NejiNaru, GaaNaru, KibaNaru, ShikaNaru)
1. Perkenalan

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-Save Naru!-**

**~Zara Zahra~**

**[Romance]**

**{SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, KibaNaru, GaaNaru, NejiNaru, ItaKyuu(?)}**

**=Namikaze Naruto, Kurama/Kyuubi, Sabaku Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji.=**

**#Shounen ai/Yaoi! OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), Bahasa Indonesia yang kurang baik dan kurang benar, Terlalu pendek****, bikinan amatir, alur mudah ditebak, dan yang pasti banyak kekurangan, dan mohon diberi bunga Krisan(?) (Kritik & Saran) ^_^#**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Perkenalan**

Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbawa. Hajimemashite. Watashiwa Namikaze Naruto desu. Umurku 17 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School. Aku duduk dikelas X-A dan sudah 2 bulan aku bersekolah disana. Aku mempunyai tou-san bernama Namikaze Minato dan kaa-chan bernama Namikaze Kushina. Kata tou-san ku keluarga kami mempunyai satu perusahaan besar yang bekerjasama dengan perusahaan Uchiha yang sama bersarnya dengan perusahaan tou-sanku. Tapi aku tak ingin menjelaskan hal yang kurang penting tadi. Aku ingin memeperkenalkan seorang(?) anggota keluargaku lagi. Namanya Kurama. Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Kyuubi. Dia adalah seekor rubah berekor sembilan. Aneh kan? Rubah itu biasanya berekor satu, bukan sembilan. Ada lagi hal yang menarik darinya. Dia bisa bicara lho! Tapi kurasa yang mengerti bahasanya hanya aku sendiri. Sepertinya orang lain tidak. Dan lagi, ia bisa merubah ukuran tubuhnya sesuka hatinya lho! Aku pernah melihat Kyuu-nii membesarkan dirinya sebesar gedung. BESAAAAAR SEKALI! Kalau tak salah kejadiannya saat aku diculik oleh pemimpin perusahaan saingan bisnis Tou-san. Saat itu Kyuu-nii mengejar mobil yang membawaku, dan megalahkan mereka dengan mudah! Hebat kan! Oh iya. Sebenarnya Kyuu-nii sudah menemaniku sejak aku kecil. Kata kaa-chan ku, apabila mereka berdua (kaa-chan & tou-san) sedang sibuk dengan perusahaan mereka, Kyuu-nii lah yang menjagaku dirumah. Hingga sekarangpun begitu. Setiap hari dia selalu melindungiku, menjagaku, dan menemaniku. Dia juga sudah ku anggap kakak ku sendiri jadinya.

Aku juga ingin memperkenalkan teman-te—tidak, sahabat terdekatku disekolah. Semuanya ada 5 orang. Dan kami sudah berteman sejak TK.

Yang pertama Uchiha Sasuke. 17 tahun. Dia sekelas denganku. Ia memiliki rambut yang aneh, seperti ekor bebek. Si Teme ini sifatnya sangat dingin, cuek, pendiam, dan MENYEBALKAAAAN! DAN DIA JUGA MEMANGGILKU 'DOBE!' huh! Cocok sekali dengan julukan yang kuberikan padanya: 'teme'. Tapi dia bisa diandalkan disaat-saat yang penting lho!. Sasuke juga punya seorang kakak yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Itachi-nii sangat menyukai Kyuu-nii lho! Saat keluarga Uchiha berkunjung kerumahku, pasti Itachi-nii akan bermain dengan Kyuu-nii terus. Yah... walaupun akhirnya Itachi-nii gak jadi main dengan Kyuu-nii karena sebelum Itachi-nii mendekatinya, Kyuu-nii pasti langsung menjauh. Dan kalau Itachi-nii ngotot mendekati Kyuu-nii, pasti akan dicakar Kyuu-nii. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Kyuu-nii seperti itu pada Itachi-nii.

Temanku yang kedua yaitu Inuzuka Kiba. Dia ini teman yang sangat kompak denganku. Mulai dari hobi, gaya pakaian, sampai celana dalamnya juga sama! (eh?). Bercanda kok~~~ gak mungkin kan sampai sama segitunya. Kiba ini sayang anjing lho! Ia punya seekor anjing raksasa berbulu putih bernama Akamaru. Namanya sangat aneh menurutku, namanya Akamaru, harusnya bulunya berwarna merah kan? Lebih baik diberi nama Shiromaru. Tapi waktu kukasih saran begitu, Kiba malah marah-marah gak jelas. Satu hal lagi, setiap Kurama bertemu Akamaru, pasti akamaru bersikap aneh. Lebih sering diam dan patuh pada Kyuu-nii. Saat kutanya Kyuu-nii alasannya, dia hanya bilang 'urusan antar binatang, manusia dilarang masuk!'. Aneh kan?

Yang ketiga bernama Hyuuga Neji. Rambutnya sangat panjang, persis seperti cewek. Kalau disuruh kontes kemilau rambut panjang, pasti Neji yang menjadi juaranya. Tapi sayang... dia tak mau mengikuti kontes itu... Neji ini sikapnya selalu tenang kalau menghadapi suatu hal. Apapun masalahnya! Hal yang membuat ia tak bisa tenang hanyalah masalah rambutnya dan adiknya yang bernama Hinata. Dari mereka ber-lima, Neji lah yang paling baik menurutku. Setiap aku membutuhkan pertolongan, pasti ia bisa membantu ku. Tipe kakak idaman deh! Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau Neji tidak cocok menjadi kakakku. Entahlah... aku juga bingung dengan pikiranku sendiri.

Temanku yang ke-empat bernama Sabaku Gaara. Dia juga satu kelas denganku. Sikapnya hampir mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi perlakuannya sangat berbeda padaku. Kalau sasuke lebih cuek dan gak pedulian, kalau gaara lebih peduli dan perhatian padaku. Gaara mempunyai 2 orang kakak. Yang pertama bernama Temari. Ia sangat protektif pada Gaara. Malah terlalu protektif. Bahkan saat Gaara mengajak kami kerumahnya untuk tugas kelompok, Temari-nee sampai menginterogasi kami satu-persatu! Satu hal yang aneh dari Temari-nee, selesai menginterogasiku waktu itu, Ia malah senyum-senyum sendiri dan ketawa-ketiwi sendiri saat melihatku sendang berbincang dengan Gaara. Kakak Gaara yang kedua bernanama Kankuro. Ia bekerja sebagai pembuat dan penjual boneka kayu dikampung halaman mereka di Suna. Walaupun Kankuro-nii terlihat cuek pada Gaara, sebenernya dia sayang kok pada Gaara.

Yang terakhir, namanya Nara Shikamaru. Dia ini orang pintar nomor satu disekolah kami. IQ nya mencapai 200 lebih lho! Hebat kan! Tapi... satu masalah besarnya. Dia ini sangat sangat SANGAAAAAT PEMALAS! Shikamaru selalu mengatakan semua hal yang ada itu 'mendokusei'. Dan kerjaanya saat jam pertama sampai istirahat sekolah itu hanya tiduran di atap sekolah sambil melihat awan dilangit. Saat kutanya apa enaknya melihat awan dia bilang 'awan itu terlihat bebas mengambang dilangit. Aku jadi ingin sebebas awan itu. Lagipula tiduran seperti ini terasa nyaman kok'. Jadi aku coba juga tiduran disana. Ternyata memang nyaman!

Nah. Itulah beberapa keterangan mengenai teman-temanku. Namun ada satu hal yang menyamakan mereka. Saat masuk highshool ini mereka sering bertingkah aneh...

Contohnya saja pada pagi hari ini. Seharusnya aku berangkat sekolah pagi ini dengan Kurama berdua saja. Pada saat aku membuka pintu rumah ku ternyata mereka berlima sudah berada didepan rumahku dengan mobil mereka masing-masing.

"**Ohayou Naru**." Mereka menyapaku sengan serentak. Itu juga termasuk sikap mereka yang aneh. Biasanya mereka tak akan menyapaku seperti itu. Dan apa-apaan senyum dimasing-masing wajah mereka itu. Kalau Kiba dan Neji itu biasa. Tapi kalau Sasuke dan Gaara yang sering berwajah stoic, atau Shikamaru yang sering berwajah malas, itu yang aneh. Ditambah lagi mereka berlima datang kerumahku pagi-pagi begini.

"O-ohayou teman-teman. Etto... apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya ku pada mereka.

"**Tentu saja menjemputmu**" jawab mereka serentak -lagi-. Setelah itu aku melihat mereka saling deathglare-an. Ha-ah... lagi-lagi begini. Sampai kapan sih mereka akan bertengkar terus?

"Naruto akan pergi kesekolah denganku. Ya kan naru?" Kiba berkata sambil mengalungkan tangannya kebahuku. Saat aku akan menjawabnya, tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Gaara.

"Tidak. Naruto akan pergi sekolah denganku." Kata Gaara sambil menarik tanganku dan membuat rangkulan Kiba terlepas dan membuat badanku bertubrukan dengan dada Gaara. Saat aku berdiri dengan tegak kembali dan ingin membalas Gaara, lagi-lagi ada yang berbicara duluan.

"Mendokusei... Naruto akan pergi denganku hari ini." Kali ini Shikamaru. Ia juga menarik lenganku dan langsung memelukku. Heh? Sejak kapan Shikamaru mau repot-repot menjemputku?

"Naru pergi sekolah dengan nii-san kan?" sekarang malah Neji. Lagi-lagi tanganku ditarik dan sekarang Nejilah yang memelukku dari belakang. Aku hanya menghela nafas, percuma menjawab karena aku tau bakal dipotong lagi. Tuh kan. Sekarang Sasuke.

"Si Dobe ini akan kesekolah bersamaku." Lagi-lagi-dan lagi, tanganku ditarik dan sekarang aku sudah berada dipelukan Sasuke. Mereka langsung adu deathglare lagi. Saat aku ingin menghentikan pertengkaran aneh mereka, aku mendengar geraman keras dari Kurama. Kurama lalu membesar (sebesar Akamaru) dan berlari kearah Sasuke. Ia lalu menginjak kaki Sasuke dengan keras sehingga pelukan Sasuke padaku terlepas. Kurama langsung menaikkanku kepunggungnya dan langsung berlari menuju sekolah.

"Gomene teman-teman! Aku gak pergi kesekolah dengan salah satu dari kalian! Gomen juga Teme! Kyuu-nii menginjak kakimu. Aku duluan ya! Jaa ne!"kataku pada mereka yang masih berdiri didepan rumahku. Aku melambaikan tanganku dan tersenyum pada mereka.

#Naruto POV End#

Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Kiba yang melihat Naruto pergi dengan rubahnya dengan cepat itu hanya memasang wajah cengo. Setelah tersadar, mereka saling adu deathglare lagi.

"Ini salah kalian berempat! kalau kalian tak memeluk Naru dia gak mungkin pergi kan?" kata Kiba pada keempatnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau yang mulai duluan?" Neji membalas perkataan Kiba.

"Ha-ah.. sudahlah kalian berdua. Percuma memperdebatkan hal itu. Naruto tak mungkin memilih karena ia belum peka. Lagipula kita pasti akan dihalangi rubah orange itu." Kata Shikamaru melerai Neji dan Kiba.

"Sepertinya Kyuubi belum memaafkan kita hingga sekarang. Penghalangnya makin kuat saja. Kyuubi, lalu kalian berempat, lalu siapa lagi nanti? Ha-ah... ini akan sulit..." kata Gaara.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya berbicara(?) singkat. Mereka berlima lalu masuk kedalam mobil mereka masing-masing. Dan melaju ke sekolah. Walaupun mereka merasa hambatannya makin sulit, tapi mereka tetap bertekad. Mereka bertekad dalam hati mereka...

.

.

.

.

Naruto akan jadi milikku!

~(o_o)(-_-)~

#Kurama POV#

Perkenalkan. Aku Kurama. Nama asliku Kurama, namaku yang lainnya Kyuubi. Kalian boleh memanggilku Kurama ataupun Kyuubi. Dan aku adalah rubah berekor sembilan. Kenapa? Aneh ya mendengar ada rubah berekor sembilan dizaman modern begini? Terserah! Lagipula aku tak peduli apa yang kalian pikirkan. Lalu aku ini... hemmm... penjaga, pelindung, dan sekaligus kakak bagi Naruto. Kenapa aku sebut penjaga? Memang Naruto ini selalu terkena masalah dan tak bisa mengurus dirinya itu. Bagaimana kalau dia dicelakai orang lagi? Dia kan gak bisa beladiri. Ditambah lagi lima bocah brengsek yang makin hari makin mengganggu. Lihatlah sekarang! Mereka bahkan dengan seenaknya memeluk adikku! Brengsek! Menjauh darinya! Aku lalu berlari dan menginjak kaki Uchiha brengsek yang masih memeluk adikku dan membawa Naruto menjauh dari mereka.

"Nee~ nii-chan, kenapa kau tak memperbolehkanku pergi sekolah dengan mereka?" Naruto bertanya padaku.

"Tentu saja aku tak akan membiarkannya bodoh! Kalau kau diapa-apakan mereka bagimana hah!" kataku dengan keras padanya.

"Aku tak akan diapa-apakan mereka kok! Mereka kan temanku! Lagipula, aku merasa nii-chan sangat membenci mereka. Memang ada masalah apa nii-chan dengan mereka?" katanya padaku. Benci? Ya! Aku sangat membenci mereka berlima itu! Setelah apa yang terjadi dulu, aku tak akan membiarkan mereka mendekatimu Naru!

"Bukan apa-apa. Yang penting, kau jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan mereka!"balasku padanya.

"Tidak!" Ha-ah bocah ini... sampai kapan dia akan keras kepala begitu?

"Yang penting kalau mereka berbuat aneh padamu, kau harus bilang padaku, mengerti?"percuma melarangnya untuk menjauhi mereka. Sekarang tugasku yang paling penting adalah tidak membiarkan mereka mengambil Naruto dariku.

"Siap Kapten!" dia menjawabnya sambil pasang pose hormat. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Sampai kapanpun sikapmu tidak berubah ya? Naruto...

**TBC**

Emm... aku sedikit kesulitan untuk memilih ranting yang tepat untuk cerita ini. Aku juga post fic satu lagi. Dan aku bingung juga menentukan rating nya. Ada yang bisa kasih saran dan masukan? Aku tau kalau keterangan ranting nya udah dijelasin, tapi aku ragu menentukan rantingnya.

Maaf kalau pendek. Maklumlah... inikan baru chpter satu. Nah... bagaimana dengan fic ini? Jelek? Aneh? Hancur? Biasa aja? Ato gimana? Aku penasaran deh dengan tanggapan kakak kakak senpai yang membaca (Semoga saja ada yang membacanya. AMIIIIIN) jadi aku minta sumbangan Reviewnya ya. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Flame juga boleh. Pujian apalagi, itu akan diterima dengan mata terbuka#PLAK! Sekali lagi... Review :3

**REVIEW**

:-)

:-)

:-)

**REVIEW**


	2. Mereka Datang

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-Save Naru!-**

**~Zara Zahra~**

**[Romance]**

**{SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, KibaNaru, GaaNaru, NejiNaru, ItaKyuu(?)}**

**=Namikaze Naruto, Kurama/Kyuubi, Sabaku Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji.=**

**#**** Shounen ai! OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), Bahasa Indonesia yang kurang baik dan kurang benar, Terlalu pendek****, bikinan amatir, alur mudah ditebak, dan yang pasti banyak kekurangan, dan mohon diberi bunga Krisan(?) (Kritik & Saran) ^_^ #**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : 'Mereka' datang.

#Normal POV#

Akhirnya, Naruto -yang menunggangi Kurama- sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Naruto lalu turun dari punggung Kurama dan berjalan menuju kedalam sekolahnya diikuti Kurama. Di sekolah ini, hewan memang diperbolehkan memasuki area sekolah. Padahal ditahun ajaran sebelum-sebelumnya, siswa dilarang membawa hewan kesekolah. Namun peraturan itu dihapus tepat pada saat tahun ajaran sekarang.

Saat Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya, ia banyak menerima sapaan dari teman-teman sekolahnya yang bertemu dengannya dijalan. Naruto membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyum manisnya, membuat orang yang melihatnya langsung memencet hidung mereka masing-masing. Siapapun yang melihat senyum manis Naruto pasti akan bereaksi sama dengan seluruh murid disekolah ini. Bahkan para cowok disekolah ini sangat berharap Naruto menjadi uke mereka. Namun mereka hanya dapat berharap. Bagaimana tidak, setiap mereka ingin pendekatan pada Naruto, mereka langsung dihalangi oleh rubah orange Naruto yang sangat mengerikan itu. Ditambah lagi 5 pangeran disekolah ini yang juga menyukai Naruto. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah melihat malaikat manis itu dari jauh dan sesekali hanya menyapanya sesekali. Malangnya nasib...

Naruto sudah sampai didepan ruang kelasnya. Ia membuka pintu dan langsung menyapa semua orang yang ada didalamnya.

"Ohayou Minna!" sapa Naruto dengan senyum yang masih terpasang diwajahnya.

"Ohayou Naru-chan!" balas semua yang berada di kelas serentak. Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung cemberut.

"Mou~ sampai kapan sih kalian akan memanggilku begitu? Aku kan laki-laki!" kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Mereka yang melihat tingkah lucu Naruto terkikik geli dibuatnya.

"Sudahlah! Terima saja Naruto! Panggilan itu sudah cocok untukmu!" kata Ino pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya cemberut lagi.

"Ohayou Naru!" terdengar sapaan dari Sakura yang baru memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan!" balas Naruto. Sakura yang mendengar balasan dari Naruto tersenyum. Lalu ia melihat Kurama yang masih setia berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Pergi sekolah dengan Kurama lagi, Naruto? Pasti kalian meninggalkan 5 pangeran itu lagi ya?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto.

"Nyehe~ ...bukan begitu Sakura-chan. Mereka main tarik-tarik sih. Jadinya Kyuu-nii marah dan langsung membawaku pergi sekolah. Makanya mereka tertinggal." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sekali-sekali pergilah dengan salah satu dari mereka, Naru. Kau tak kasihan apa? Melihat aura suram mereka dipagi hari karena tak berhasil pergi sekolah denganmu?" Kata Sakura.

"Hee? Segitunya ya mereka ingin kesekolah denganku? Biasanya kan mereka tak pernah seperti itu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sebenarnya sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau 5 pangeran sekolah itu menyukai Naruto. Semua murid sudah tau, bahkan sampai murid sekolah lain pun tau. Namun hanya Naruto satu-satunya yang tak mengetahuinya. Sepertinya Kurama lah yang membatasi informasi yang masuk ketelinga Naruto, sehingga Naruto tak peka terhadap masalah ini.

Kurama yang mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Sakura hanya mendengus, lalu mendorong Naruto dengan kepalanya untuk duduk ditempat duduknya. Sakura yang melihat perbuatan Kurama hanya menghela nafas, bingung dengan sikap rubah Naruto yang terlalu overprotektif pada majikannya.

Tak berapa lama setelah Naruto duduk, terdengar suara teriakan-teriakan fans menggema diseluruh penjuru KHS.

"KYAAAAA! PARA PANGERAN SUDAH DATANG!"

"Itu Sasuke-sama. KYAA! Makin lama dia makin keren!"

"itu Gaara-sama! Ia tetap cool! KYAAAAA~"

"Jadilah pacarku, Gaara-sama!"

"Lihat-lihat! Itu Kiba-kun. Makin lama dia makin mirip anjing ya!" (eh?)

"Lihat Neji-sama! Rambutnya makin berkilau kan? Pinjamkan aku rambutmu, Neji-sama!"(he?)

"Pinjamkan aku otakmu, Shikamaruuuu!"(hie?)

"Jadilah anjingku, Kiba-kun!"(HEEEE!)

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan-teriakan aneh dari Fans(masih bisa disebut fans ya?) dari 5 sahabatnya ini hanya tertawa terbahak didalam kelas, merasa geli dengan tingkah aneh fans tersebut. Sedangkan sang 5 pangeran yang diteriaki tadi hanya bisa sweatdrop. Setelahnya Kiba teriak-teriak marah karena harga dirinya jatuh karenanya. Sedangkan Shika dan Neji, hanya menghiraukan teriakan aneh tadi. Sasuke dan Gaara kembali stay cool, dan terus berjalan menuju kelas mereka yang juga kelas yang sama dengan yang dimasuki Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berlimapun sudah memasuki kelas mereka. Kelasnya mungkin sedikit aneh, karena berbeda dengan kelas lain. Kalau kelas lain pasti akan teriak-teriak gaje saat mereka menemui pangeran sekolah. Namun kelas ini berbeda, mereka seakan tak peduli, atau sebenarnya sudah biasa dengan keberadaan 5 orang tampan ini. Bagaimana tidak biasa, mereka selalu sekelas dengan orang yang sama dari SMP! Mereka berlima pun mulai duduk. Entah kebetulan atau disengaja, duduk mereka berlima tepat mengitari tempat duduk Naruto. Naruto duduk dibarisan nomor 2 terakhir dari belakang. Bangkunya terletak disamping dinding. Teman sebangkunya tidak ada, karena Kurama yang tiduran dibangku sebelahnya. Lalu dibelakangnya ada Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang duduk disana. Shikamaru tentu saja duduk disudut belakang agar leluasa tidur. Kalau Sasuke, karena ketenangannya (menurut Naruto... kalau menurut Shika dan Sasu tentu saja agar bisa dekat dengan si pujaan hati). Lalu dibangku depan Naruto ada Neji dan Kiba yang duduk. Lalu bangku sebelah kirinya ada Gaara yang duduk sebangku dengan Sakura. Disebelah kanannya tentu saja tidak ada, karena disana dinding beserta jendelanya.

Setelah Naruto melihat kelima sahabatnya duduk, ia langsung merasakan aura suram dari mereka berlima. Naruto yang merasakannya menjadi kikuk. Ia tau itu kesalahannya, tapi ia tak tau bagaimana mengatasi kelima sahabatnya yang masih ngambek(?) ini.

"A-ayolah... masak kalian akan marah padaku terus. Maafkan aku ya!" kata Naruto pada kelima sahabatnya ini. Tetapi reaksi yang dilihatnya tidak memuaskan. Kiba yang memalingkan mukanya darinya, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji yang tidak mengacuhkannya, dan Shikamaru yang sudah mulai tidur dibelakangnya. Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia memang tidak tahan kalau kelima sahabatnya ini mengacuhkannya.

"Oke! Jadi.. apa yang harus kulakukan agar kalian memaafkanku?" tanya Naruto pada kelimanya. Sedangkan mereka berlima yang mendengar perkataan Naruto langsung menyeringai. Inilah saat yang mereka tunggu!

"**Kau harus makan malam diluar berdua denganku, Naru**" dan entah karena pikiran mereka yang sama atau apa, mereka menyebutkan perkataan yang sama dan dengan serentak lagi. Ini bukan makan malam sih... bisa dibilang ajakan kencan dengan Naruto. Sedang Naruto yang mendengarnya jadi bingung.

"Hee? Tapi kalian memintaku makan malam berdua saja. Tapi kok permintaan kalian berlima sama sih? Jadi aku akan pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto pada mereka berlima.

"**Tentu saja denganku**."entah yang sudah berapa kalinya, mereka berkata dengan kompak. Setelahnya mereka adu deathglare lagi. Naruto hanya terdiam melihat interaksi mereka berlima. Namun sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, ternyata Kakashi-sensei sudah memasuki kelas mereka.

"Ohayou Minna" Kakashi menyapa seluruh muridnya. Namun yang membalasnya hanya teriakan 'HEE?' dari para muridnya.

"Kakashi-sensei tidak terlambat!?"

"Dunia mau kiamat!"

"Apa gak tersesat lagi, ya?"

"Dia bawa peta Jalan Menuju Kehidupan Yang Lurus kali!"Dan banyaklah bisik-bisik dari para muridnya. Dan Kakashi yang mendengarnya hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Maa~ Maa~... mungkin yang kalian bilang ada benarnya juga. Aku kesini membawa penunjuk jalanku. Ayo masuk" Kakashi-sensei mempersilahkan seseorang memasuki kelasnya. Orang tersebut berjalan dengan tenang dan santai memasuki kelas. Setelah orang tersebut berdiri didepan kelas, terdengar bisik-bisik kembali.

"Kayaknya daftar pangeran disekolah kita bakal bertambah."

"Hee? Bagaimana ini!? Makin lama kelas kita bakal meledak nanti!"

"Bagaimana cara kita untuk keluar kelas nanti!?"

"Sudah... DIAM!" terdengar teriakan dari Kakashi-sensei. Seluruh murid yang ribut tadi langsung terdiam, dan menelan ludah masing-masing (ya iyalah. Masak punya orang lain yang mau ditelan? Hoek!). Kakashi-sensei yang biasanya tenang itu kalau marah memang menakutkan. Kakashi yang melihat situasi sudah tenang, sedikit berdehem lalu mulai berbicara kembali.

"Baiklah. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah... silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap kakashi pada si murid baru. Si murid baru yang mendengarnya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas.

"Namaku Akasuna Sasori. Pindahan dari Suna. Yoroshiku." Kata murid baru yang bernama Sasori itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat si murid baru tersebut memperkenalkan diri. Entah kenapa setelah melihat wajah dan mendengar suaranya, ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang masih samar, sehingga ia tak dapat mengetahui perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan ini. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kepalanya sakit, walaupun rasa sakitnya masih bisa ia tahan untuk sekarang.

Sedangkan Neji, Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke dan Shikamaru sejak tadi memperhatikan murid itu memasuki kelas dengan tajam. Entah karena apa mereka melihat Sasori seperti itu. Begitupun dengan Kurama. Ia yang merasakan kehadiran sesorang yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya langsung bangun dan bangkit dari tidurnya untuk melihat orang tersebut. Setelah melihat Sasori dengan jelas, ia langsung menggeram dengan suara rendah. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh mereka berenam itu.

.

.

.

.

"Nah... apakah ada yang ingin bertanya pada Sasori?" tanya Kakashi pada seluruh murid yang duduk setelah Sasori memperkenalkan dirinya. Namun para murid hanya diam menanggapinya. Kakashi lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah... Sasori, silahkan kau duduk disebelah Namikaze Naruto. Nah Naruto, tolong angkat tanganmu." Ucap Kakashi pada Naruto. Namun Naruto sepertinya tidak mendengar ucapan guru didepannya. Ia lebih fokus pada sakit kepalanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan kini sebelah tangannya sedang memegangi bagian kepalanya dengan erat. Kurama yang melihat tingkah aneh Naruto menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Uhhh..." dan Naruto pun ambruk. Namun sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh lantai, Shikamaru sudah terlebih dahulu menangkapnya. Ia lalu menggendong Naruto ala bridal kemudian menatap Neji, Kiba, Gaara, dan Sasuke, seperti memberi isyarat. Mereka yang mengerti lalu mengangguk tipis. Walau mereka sebenarnya kesal karena bukan diri mereka yang menemani Naruto, tapi mereka memang harus tetap berada dikelas untuk sekarang ini.

"Sensei.. Naruto sepertinya kurang enak badan. Aku minta izin membawanya keruang kesahatan" ucap Shikamaru sambil melangkah keluar kelas. Kakashi lalu mengangguk meng-iyakan. Dan akhirnya Shikamaru diikuti Kurama keluar dari kelas dan pergi menuju ruang kesehatan.

Sedangkan Sasori hanya menatap Naruto yang berada digendongan Shikamaru dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

~(o_o)(-_-)~

.

.

Setelah Shikamaru sampai diruang kesehatan, ia langsung membaringkan Naruto disalah satu tempat tidur yang berada disana. Ia terdiam melihat Naruto dengan pandangan sedih.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto...' ucap Shikamaru dalam hati. Entah apa maksud dari ucapan Shikamaru ini.

Sedangkan Kurama kini mengecilkan tubuhnya lalu melompat keatas tempat tidur dan berdiri disamping Naruto yang terbaring. Ia mengelus kepala Naruto dengan salah satu ekornya dengan lembut. Dan kemudian menatap Shikamaru.

"Oi. Tak ada gunanya sedih sekarang. Lebih baik kita urusi masalah si Akasuna itu dulu." Kata Kurama sambil menatap tajam Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Ya. Kau benar. Yang belum bisa kita tentukan adalah, Apakah dia ingat atau tidak. Ditambah lagi, mungkin saja mereka akan mengulangi hal yang sama sekali lagi" ucap Shikamaru pada Kurama, yang ternyata mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Kurama.

"Hn. Dari gesturnya sepertinya belum. Tapi kita tetap harus memastikannya, sebelum hal yang buruk terjadi." Balas Kurama. Kemudian mereka berdua lalu terdiam, dan menatap wajah tidur Naruto yang terlihat tenang itu dengan sendu.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Chap 2 lepas landas! Maaf kalo Romancenya belum muncul. Sebenarnya aku sedikit kesulitan dengan membagi porsi adegan untuk 5 orang. Maksudku, adegan romance untuk SasuShikaNejiKibaGaa. Ada yang bisa memeberiku saran? Kalau ada aku sangat berterima kasih! Nah... ada yang tau siapa Sasori disini? Mungkin ada ya... soalnya kayaknya alur ceritanya mudah ditebak sih! Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Apa sudah lumayan? Kalo ada yang salah atau janggal dari susunan kata-katanya, atau apapun itu, tolong dibilang ya! Tentunya lewat REVIEW! ^_^

Dan ini balasan untuk yang nge-riview ch1 :

1. mifta cinya : Iya nih kak! Kyuu nya protektif kali nih. 'setelah apa yang terjadi dulu'? hmm... secara teknis sih bukan salah mereka... mereka cuman 'lalai' aja. Tapi apa yang terjadu dulu itu masih rahasia ya... liat chapter kedepannya aja. Ni udah ada lanjutannya. Terima kasih sudah me-riview kak ^_^

2. Neko Twins Kagamine : Hontou? Arigato Gozimasu! :-)

3. Aiko Michishige : Makasih! Ya. Mereka berlima tuh memang suka ama Naru. Ini lanjutannya sudah ada.

4. guardian's feel : :-)

5. Guest : Em... lebih muda? Maksudnya apa ya kak? Aku gak ngerti (lemot). Aku gak tau~~~ anggap aja Kyuu itu hewan normal di fic ini ya ^_^ #PLAK! Apa yang mereka lakuin Masih rahasia... tunggu saja lanjutannya ya. Makasih sudah me-riview ^_^.

6. Riena Okazaki : Itu rahasia~ . nih lanjutannya sudah ada.

7. Kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : wow... namamu panjang sekali kak... Pair utamanya bukan Kyuunaru. Kyuubi itu sayang Naruto itu sebagai adiknya saja. Aku juga pengennya Sasu sih! #PLAKK! Tapi... liat dulu yah...

8. Snow : ini dah ada lanjutannya...

9. onphire chibi : Ya! Selain jagain Naru, Kyuu jadi punya tugas lain, 'Menghindari Keriput!' #eh? Tapi aku masih usahain ItaKyuu nya ya kak... Sabar saja...

10. yunaucii YUP! Tebakan kakak benar! Tapi klo itu... tunggu saja ya... kalo main pairnya, aku juga belum tau nih. Apa adain Polling aja ya?

KYAAA! Seneng deh dapat Review nya. Sekali lagi, Makasih sudah Review ya kakak-kakak semua... (kalau bisa, Review juga ch 2 nya ya! #plakkk)

-:-

**review**

ReViEw

**rEvIeW**

REVIEW

-:-


	3. Salah Kalian

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**-Save Naru!-**

**~Zara Zahra~**

**[Romance, Drama]**

**{SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, KibaNaru, GaaNaru, NejiNaru, ItaKyuu(?)}**

**=Namikaze Naruto, Kurama/Kyuubi, Sabaku Gaara, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji.=**

**#**** Shounen ai! OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), Bahasa Indonesia yang kurang baik dan kurang benar, Terlalu pendek****, bikinan amatir, alur mudah ditebak, dan yang pasti banyak kekurangan, dan mohon diberi bunga Krisan(?) (Kritik & Saran) ^_^ #**

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Salah Kalian.**

"Ngghh..." Naruto akhirnya sadar dari pingsannya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Setelah selesai, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sepasang bola mata berwarna merah darah dan pupil vertikal hitam runcing yang tepat berada didepan wajahnya. Karena terkejut, Naruto langsung berteriak kencang.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Naruto langsung mendorong sesuatu yang memiliki sepasang mata merah seperti rubah tersebut. Setelahnya terdengar bunyi jatuh dua kali.

'Tunggu dulu. Mata rubah?' beberapa saat kemudian Naruto tersadar.

"KYUU-NII!" Naruto langsung bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dan dilantai, ia melihat seekor rubah kecil berekor sembilan sedang mengusap hidungnya dengan sebelah kakinya. Rubah tersebut kelihatan kesakitan sekali.

"Kyuu-nii, daijobu ka?" tanya Naruto pada Kurama sambil mengangkat badan Kurama dengan kedua tangannya.

"Grrrr... baik-baik saja!? Kupikir hidungku akan patah tadi! Dasar! Kenapa kau mendorongku begitu sih!?" kata Kurama sambil menatap Naruto dengan kesal. Naruto lalu membalasnya.

"Itu bukan salahku! Ini salah mata Kyuu-nii yang berada diwajahku saat aku bangun. Jadinya aku terkejut kan!?" balas Naruto dengan tak kalah kesal. Kurama yang tak terima disalahkan lalu menggeram dengan keras. Naruto pun juga ikutan menggeram. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan tajam. Mereka lalu menghadapkan wajah mereka hingga hidung panjang Kurama berbenturan dengan hidung Naruto. Mereka terlihat seperti 2 rubah yang sedang bertengkar.

"Grrrr..."

"Grrrrrrr..."

"Hoaaaamm... mendokusei... bisa tidak kalian tenang untuk hari ini saja?" Ternyata Shikamaru juga berada disana. Sebenarnya tadi Shikamaru sedang tidur disofa yang berada diruang kesehatan. Ia terus menemani Naruto bersama Kyuubi disana. Ia yang sedang asik tidur, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh teriakan keras seseorang hingga ia terjatuh dari sofa dengan tak elit.

Naruto dan Kurama yang mendengar seseorang berbicara pada mereka lalu berhenti menggeram lalu mengarahkan pandangan pada Shikamaru.

"Eh? Shikamaru? Sejak kapan kau berada disana?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah sedari tadi." Jawab Shikamaru dengan singkat.

"Ohhhh..."Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan aku berada diruang kesehatan?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sejauh yang bisa diingatnya, sebelumnya ia berada diruang kelas dan memperhatikan seseorang murid baru yang wajahnya tidak diingatnya(lupa) sedang memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas. Setelah itu ia tak mengingat kejadian sesudahnya.

"Kau pingsan saat dikelas tadi, Naruto." Jawab Kurama menjelaskan.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Setelah murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri, kau lalu memegang kepalamu seperti kesakitan kemudian pingsan. Dan Shikamaru yang membawamu kemari." Jelas Kurama dengan singkat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Naru?" kata Shikamaru.

"Entahlah, Shika... aku juga tak mengerti kenapa. Aku hanya merasa aneh saja setelah melihat wajah orang itu. Tapi aku tak tau perasaan aneh apa yang kurasakan ini. Dan setelah itu tiba-tiba aku merasa kepalaku sangat sakit."jawab Naruto. Shikamaru dan Kurama yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya menatap wajah Naruto dengan raut sedih.

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh dengan perkataanku tadi?" tanya Naruto dengan curiga pada Shikamaru dan Kurama. Mereka berdua langsung salah tingkah.

"Ti-tidak ada yang a-aneh kok! Lalu? Bagaimana dengan kepalamu? Apa masih sakit?" kata Kurama mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kepalaku? Hmm... sepertinya tak sakit lagi. Mungkin cuman terasa sedikit berat." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kita kembali kekelas saja sekarang." Lanjut Naruto lagi. Setelah Naruto berucap tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel berbunyi.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu. Bel istirahat sudah bunyi. Lebih baik kita langsung kekantin saja. Yang lain mungkin sudah menunggu kita." Ajak Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk dan kemudian bangkit berdiri diikuti Kurama.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto! Kau naik kepunggungku saja. Aku tak ingin kau pusing atau pingsan lagi nantinya." Ucap Kurama pada Naruto.

"Kan tadi sudah kubilang... aku baik-baik saja kok! Jadi Kyuu-nii tak perlu khawatir." Kata Naruto.

"Bo-bodoh! Si-siapa yang khawatir! A-aku cuma tak mau menungguimu y-yang pingsan lagi! Itu be-benar-benar merepotkan!" Naruto yang mendengar perkataan gagap Kurama hanya tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah... aku akan naik ke punggung Kyuu-nii. Jadi jangan marah, oke?" kata Naruto. Kurama sedikit mendengus lalu membesarkan tubuhnya dan Naruto langsung naik kepunggung Kurama. Dengan tubuh Kurama yang cukup besar, dan postur tubuh Naruto yang kecil itu, Naruto bahkan bisa tiduran diatas punggung Kurama yang sangat lembut tersebut. Sedang Shikamaru hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan malasnya kembali.

.

.

~(o_o)(-_-)~

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai dikantin sekolah. Bel baru saja berbunyi, hanya ada beberapa murid yang sudah keluar dari kelasnya. Beberapa menit lagi baru akan terjadi ledakan murid dikantin. Ternyata dikantin itu sudah ada Kiba dan Gaara. Mereka berdua duduk disalah satu meja kantin yang cukup berbeda dari meja kantin yang lain. Warna bangku dan mejanya berwarna biru. Ditambah lagi ukurannya yang lumayan lebar, terlihat seperti meja makan keluarga saja. Tampilannya juga terlihat mewah sekali. Padahal meja kantin yang lain warnanya putih dan lebih kecil. Sepertinya meja itu dikhususkan untuk para pangeran sekolah. Dan Naruto masih tak mengerti kenapa mereka berlima itu harus diberi pelayanan yang aneh begini.

"Gaara! Kiba!" sapa Naruto dengan volume yang cukup keras. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan ceria. Kiba dan Gaara yang mendengar suara Naruto langsung beranjak dan menghampiri Naruto yang masih berdiri dipintu kantin dengan Kurama dan Shikamaru.

"Naru! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba langsung.

"Sudah baikan kok. Mungkin kepalaku cuman agak terasa berat saja." Jawab Naruto. Ia masih duduk diatas punggung Kurama.

"Kalau begitu kau duduk saja dulu." Saran Gaara. Mereka berempat pun kembali kemeja kantin yang diduduki Gaara dan Kiba tadi dan kemudian duduk disana. Naruto duduk disebelah kanan Gaara. Shikamaru duduk diseberang mereka berdua dan duduk sambil bertopang dagu. Kiba duduk disebelah kanan Naruto. Dan Kurama tiduran dibawah meja, tentunya setelah mengecilkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kepalamu masih terasa berat?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto. Naruto lalu menganggukkan kepalanya meng-iyakan. Setelahnya Gaara lalu menyentuhkan kening Naruto dengan telapak tangan kanannya, seperti sedang memeriksa suhu tubuh. Dan seketika kepala Naruto terasa ringan dan tidak pusing lagi. Naruto cukup terkejut. Tapi Shikamaru, Kiba hanya bereaksi biasa-biasa saja. Seperti sudah biasa melihatnya saja.

"WOOWW! Tanganmu hebat Gaara! Apa yang kau lakukan pada tanganmu? Aku yakin kau hanya menyentuhkan tanganmu saja. Tapi rasanya pusingnya sudah hilang. Hebat!" ucap Naruto.

"Hm... yang kulakukan mungkin... semacam sihir?" jawab Gaara dengan bertanya kembali.

"Bisakah kau ajarkan padaku?" pinta Naruto

"Hmm... Bagaimana ya..." jawab Gaara dengan ragu. Ia berbicara dengan wajah yang masih datar-datar saja.

"Kumohon..." dan Naruto langsung mengeluarkan jutsu alami nya. –puppy eyes no jutsu!– Gaara menelan ludah dengan berat. Begitu juga Kiba dan Shikamaru yang melihatnya. Jutsu Naruto yang legendaris ini memang dapat menghancurkan pertahanan musuh! Siapapun musuhnya itu!

"E-ehm. Tapi ada syaratnya..." dan sebelum pertahanan Gaara rubuh, akhirnya ia melakukan pertahanan darurat.

"Boleh! Apa syaratnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Cium pipiku dulu." Ucap Gaara. Naruto yang merasa syaratnya tidak terlalu berat lalu menyetujuinya. Lagipula ia merasa mencium sahabat itu boleh-boleh saja.

"Oke!" jawab Naruto dengan matap. Kurama yang mendengarnya langsung menegakkan telinganya. Kiba, dan Shikamaru yang mendengarnya langsung menegang.

'Ci-ciuman pertama Naruto akan jatuh pada pipi si panda itu? Tidak akan kubiarkan!' Pikir mereka bertiga kompak. Mereka bertiga langsung kelabakan.

Naruto kini sudah mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi kanan Gaara. Ia menutup kedua matanya sembari dengan perlahan menyondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Gaara. Dan Gaara juga sudah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

5 senti lagi sampai bibir cherry Naruto mencium pipi Gaara.

4 cm lagi...

3cm lagi...

2cm lagi...

SRETTT! Tiba-tiba bangku yang diduduki Naruto beserta Naruto nya sendiri bergeser kebelakang, sehingga menyebabkan ciuman pada pipi Gaara menjadi Gagal. Naruto yang merasakan pergerakan bangkunya tentu saja terkejut.

Ternyata yang menarik bangku Naruto itu adalah Kiba. Kiba yang cukup dekat dengan tempat duduk Naruto tentu saja menjadi yang pertama melakukan penyelamatan. Kiba sedikit terengah-engah setelah melakukan aksi penyelamatan itu. Kejadian itu terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Tak kurang dari 2 detik!

"hah... hah... hah... hampir saja..." kata Kiba sambil terengah. Ia kini mengembuskan nafas lega. Shikamaru dan Kurama juga terlihat lega.

"E-eh? Kiba? Kenapa bangku ku kau tarik sih!?" kata Naruto dengan sewot.

"Kau tak boleh menciumnya Naru!" kata Kiba dengan tegas pada Naruto. Ia menarik bangku Naruto beserta orangnya mendekati dirinya dan memeluk Naruto dengan posesifnya. Ia juga menatap Gaara dengan tajam. Gaara, Kurama, dan Shikamaru yang melihat Kiba yang dengan seenaknya memeluk Naruto balas menatap Kiba dengan tajam.

"Oi. Lepaskan pelukanmu darinya." Kata Shikamaru dengan nada mengancam. Ia masih menatap Kiba dengan bengis. Kiba lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Shikamaru.

"He? Lepaskan? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memeluknya?" tanya Kiba sambil menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan meremehkan. Kiba juga mempererat pelukannya pada Naruto, membuat semua yang melihatnya semakin panas.

"Cepat lepaskan. Kalau tidak aku akan—" dan sebelum Shikamaru menyelesaikan ucapannya, terdengarlah suara langkah kaki yang cukup banyak menuju arah kantin. Sepertinya semua murid sudah keluar dari kelasnya. Separuh dari ratusan murid itu langsung menerjang meja kantin dan memesan makanannya. Dan separuhnya lagi yang terdiri dari laki-laki dan beberapa perempuan dengan cepat menghampiri Naruto. Salah seorang dari mereka dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan Kiba dari Naruto dan membawa Naruto menjauh dari meja para pangeran.

"Naru-chan baik-baik saja?"

"Kudengar kau pingsan dikelas tadi. Apa masih sakit?"

"Bagian mana yang sakit? Sini aku obati"

"Tidak! Biar aku yang mengobati Naru-chan!"

"Tidak! Aku seharusnya!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

Mereka langsung memberondongi Naruto dengan banyak pertanyaan. Mereka semua adalah fans dan seme-seme yang naksir dengan Naruto. Berita mengenai Naruto yang pingsan itu membuat mereka gempar. Setelah bel berbunyi mereka dengan cepat menuju ruang kesehatan. Namun mereka tak menemukan Naruto disana. Lalu mereka menuju kantin dan akhirnya menemukan Naruto disana.

"Teman-teman... aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu mendesakku seperti ini kan. A-aku jadi ta-tak bi.. sa ber-na..fas.. ukh" Naruto bersandar didinding dan para fans nya yang terlalu mendesak Naruto dengan tubuh raksasa mereka. Naruto terlihat tenggelam dilautam manusia yang mengepungnya kini. Sedang 3 pangeran tersebut tak bisa menerobos barikade manusia yang cukup tebal tersebut.

"**Minggir kalian semua.**" Terdengar 2 suara dengan nada datar dan sangat dingin dari arah depan. Ternyata dari Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka memakai senjata ampuh yang hanya bisa dipakai oleh mereka berdua itu. Ternyata Sasuke dan Neji sudah sampai dikantin. Kini terlihat 5 pangeran itu berdiri berjejer ditambah Kurama. Mereka mengeluarkan 'aura kegelapan' mereka, menyebabkan semua murid yang mengepung Naruto tadi merinding dan dengan cepat berlari menjauhi mereka.

"hah... hah... hah... selamat..." ucap Naruto dengan lega. Mereka berenampun menghampiri Naruto dan bediri didepan Naruto yang sedang terduduk dilantai sambil mengambil nafas dengan cepat. Sasuke dan Gaara lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangan mereka masing-masing, bermaksud untuk menolong Naruto berdiri. Beberapa saat Naruto terdiam sebentar menatap kedua tangan yang terulur kearahnya itu. Kemudian Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan itu dengan tangannya dan Sasuke dan Gaara lalu menarik Naruto untuk bangkit berdiri. Namun setelah berdiri, Naruto merasakan sekelebat ingatan memasuki kepalanya.

"_Dasar. Mengganggu saja."_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Jatuh ditengah dua orang yang sedang bertarung itu apa tidak termasuk mengganggu? Dasar Dobe."_

"_A-apa katamu!? Dasar Teme! Siapa kau seenaknya memanggilku begitu!?"_

"_Sudah kalian berdua. Sini tanganmu."_

"_E-eh? Terima Kasih."_

"_Oh iya. Kalian berdua siapa? Aku tak pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya disekitar sini."_

"_Kami..._

Ingatan tersebut terputus. Naruto terdiam. Ia berusaha mengingat kembali hal yang baru saja terlintas dikepalanya tadi. Dan hal tersebut membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. 'A-apa itu? Itu ingatanku? Tapi aku merasa tak pernah melakukannya. Jadi kapan?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

" –ruto... Naruto... NARUTO!" Naruto kembali kealam nyata. Ia mendengar Neji memanggil-manggil namanya dan mereka berenam yang menatap Naruto dengan raut cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naru?" tanya Neji.

"E-eh? A-aku baik-baik saja kok!" ucap Naruto sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedang Kurama, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba dan Sasuke masih menatap Naruto.

"Sungguh! Aku tak apa! Lebih baik kita duduk saja sekarang." Kata Naruto meyakinkan mereka. Namun Kurama, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, dan Sasuke masih menatap Naruto. Tapi bukan raut cemas lagi. Sepertinya ini lebih memperlihatkan Kepanikan? Atau Ketakutan?

.

.

.

.

Mereka bertujuh pun kembali duduk. Kini Kurama lebih ingin berada di atas meja dan tiduran disana.

"Kalian mau makan apa? Biar aku pesankan." Kata Naruto.

"Jus Tomat."

"Roti melon saja."

"Yakisoba..."

"Hoam... Segelas Kopi..."

"Jus jeruk saja."

"Baiklah! Aku pesan kan dulu ya!" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju kios pemesanan makanan.

.

.

.

.

Kurama, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Gaara, dan Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sudah menjauh dari meja mereka kemudian saling bertatapan.

"Kalian merasakannya tadi, kan?" Kata Shikamaru sambil menatap mereka berlima –termasukKurama- dengan serius.

"Ya. Walaupun hanya sekilas, tapi aku merasakan chakra ku menguar cukup besar tadi." Kata Kiba menyetujui.

"Saat dia pingsan dan barusan tadi." Kata Gaara.

"Apa segelnya lepas, Kurama?" tanya Neji pada Kurama.

"Aku rasa tidak. Tapi kalau memang lepas... ini bisa gawat." Kata Kurama.

"Padahal aku sudah memperkuat segelnya tadi. Tapi kenapa bisa..." lanjut Kurama lagi.

"Pasti ada suatu hal yang memancingnya tadi." Kata Shikamaru sambil menatap Sasuke dan Gaara dengan tajam.

"Hn?"

"Maksudmu menolongnya berdiri tadi itu?" Tanya Kiba sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya." Jawab Shikamaru pendek.

"Mungkin kau benar. Aku ingat kami pernah melakukan hal yang sama persis dulu." Kata Sasuke mengakui.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan si Akasuna itu?" Kata Shikamaru menukar topik.

"Tak ada hal yang aneh dari tindakannya selama di kelas tadi. Tapi kita masih belum bisa memastikannya dengan jelas." Jelas Neji dengan singkat.

"Tapi yang pasti, kita harus menjauhkan Naruto dari dia." Ucap Gaara.

"Kita? Aku yang akan menjaganya! Bahkan aku akan menjauhkan Naruto dari kalian berlima, Brengsek!" ucap Kurama dengan kesal. Sebagaimanapun perhatian atau baiknya mereka pada Naruto, Kurama tak akan pernah mau membiarkan mereka yang menjaga Naruto! Walaupun mereka belum mengatakannya, tapi Kurama dengan yakin kalau mereka akan meminta untuk menjaga Naruto padanya!

"Aku tau apa yang ada dipikiran kalian. Berani-beraninya kalian begitu setelah apa yang terjadi. Kalian benar-benar tidak becus menjaganya dulu. Kalian pikir aku akan membolehkannya!? Kalau saja... kalau saja kalian tidak meninggalkannya sendiri... dia tak perlu mengalaminya! Sialan... dan kalau saja aku tak pergi..." Kata Kurama dengan perasaan kesal, marah, kemudian kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Sedang Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, dan Kiba hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Kurama. Mereka tau itu salah mereka... tapi... tapi kan...

Kurama lalu berdiri dan melompat turun dari atas meja. Ia kemudian berjalan mengejar Naruto yang masih berada di kios pemesanan makanan. Ia harus menemani Naruto. Itulah prioritasnya kini sebagai penjaga Naruto. Dan ia benar-benar tak ingin hal itu terulang lagi pada Naruto nya ini.

Dan mereka berlima hanya terdiam dan duduk dengan menundukkan kepala mereka, menatap lantai dengan pandangan hampa.

.

.

.

.

'Naruto...' ucap mereka dalam hati...

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Yeah! Chapter tiga dataaaang! Maaf menunggu (emang ada yang nunggu?)

Em... sepertinya banyak yang menduga kuncinya hanya berhubungan dengan Sasori ya... Apa senpai semua sudah baca judul Ch 2? judulnya agak aneh kan? Sebenarnya walau kubilang 'Mereka' tapi yang datang baru 'satu'. Ada yang mengerti maksudku?

Intinya... Bukan hanya Sasori saja lho... (Argh! Spoiler!)

.

Entah kenapa semakin aku memikirkan alur ceritanya, kejadiannya semakin ngawur saja. Jadi kalau di Chapter-chapter kedepan ada yang aneh, Aku minta maaf... Aku berharap masih ada yang mau membaca dan mengomentari fic gaje ku ini... :'(

Nah! saatnya balasan Review!

1. Neko Twins Kagamine : Makasih sudah bilang bagus ^_^ Masalah? Um.. gimana ya... liat kedepannya dulu ya kak...

2. mifta cinya : Bukan Hanya dia lho... Hm.. 'spesial'? itu masih rahasia... tunggu saja ya :-)

3. kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : Kyuu bisa jadi manusia kok! Cuman saat ini masih belum bisa. alasannya masih belum diketahui (?). Porsi romancenya hanya untuk mereka ber 5 kok! jadi Sasori gak masuk hitungan. Ini sudah kulanjut...

4. onphire chibi : Ya! Sasori nya nakal. itu mangkanya mereka benci. Emmm... bad guy itu apaan ya kak? O_O? (ketauan oon nya) ini sudah dilanjut...

5. Aiko Michishige : Sasori punya hubungan? Nggak-nggak... mereka gak pacaran. em... aku juga bingung gimana mau menjelaskannya. Tunggu lanjutannya saja ya ^_^

6. Harpaairiry : Arigato Gozimasu~ ini sudah di next.

7. Hanazawa kay : Iya nih kak. Saking imutnya dia, ada banyak orang yang mengincarnya. Tentu saja 5 pangeran termasuk. Ini sudah dilanjut :-)

8. guardian's feel : Mereka cuman kenal sebentar. Skandal? Ini bahkan lebih mengerikan dari itu kak! ini sudah dilanjut...

9. Guest : AAh! itu typo kak! sebenarnya mereka semua umurnya sama kak. Sebenarnya Bukan hanya Shika lho... sasugaanejikiba juga ngerti kok.

10. widia astuti : Sudah dilanjut kak ^_^

11. krisTaoPanda01 : Makasih... Em... ratenya gak bakalan naik kak... aku belum berani ngetik rate M. Gomenne...

Arghh! banyak sekali spoiler yang kutulis disana!  
>haa... alurnya memang mudah sitebak sih... jadi biar lah!<p>

Makasih buat Kakak-kakak sekalian yang sudah meriview Ch2. Aku sangat berterimakasih!

Jangan Lupa Review Chapter yang ini ya ^_^

-:-

**review**

ReViEw

**rEvIeW**

REVIEW

-:-


End file.
